Não é só um trabalho
by cellacouto1
Summary: Quem precisa de ajuda sempre a terá quando menos espera.


**NÃO É SÓ UM TRABALHO**

Estava deitada em minha cama bem quentinha e lendo um livro quando ouvi alguém tocar a campainha. Olhei para o relógio, eram 2h32min e estranhei. Aposto que a Sra. Kaloi, minha vizinha, devia estar acordada esperando seu filho August de alguma festa... Nunca vi um menino tão festeiro quanto ele. Quem em sã consciência sairia a essa hora da madrugada nesse frio? Estava com medo de abrir a porta e ser um serial killer querendo me fazer apenas mais uma de suas vítimas.

Meus pais tinham ido a San Francisco (são cerca de 750 km de distância de San Diego) para o casamento de um amigo deles, e então me deixaram sozinha porque eu falei que precisava estudar. Eu precisava, mas como já era tarde, havia decidido parar de estudar por um tempo e ler alguma história interessante. Eles haviam me ligado no horário do jantar dizendo que só estariam de voltar na tarde do outro dia. Pensei em chamar a Ray para dormir aqui comigo, mas lembrei de que ela saiu com o Jason, seu namorado.

Enquanto refletia sobre quem poderia ser, tocaram a campainha de novo. Pensei em deixar a pessoa esperando e achar que não havia ninguém em casa, tarde demais: A luz do meu quarto estava acesa e com certeza dava para se ver da rua. Eu não sabia o que fazer, a primeira vez que durmo sozinha em casa em dezessete anos, e isso acontece. Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa muito má quando era criança... Teve aquela vez que cuspi na cara da minha professora de Matemática na quinta série, mas isso porque ela queria me deixar em recuperação, sendo que entre dez notas, duas eram abaixo da média e o resto tudo dez. Mas eu já pedi desculpas pra ela, tive que ficar no colégio depois da aula por duas semanas, um mês sem sair de casa... Eu já havia pagado o preço.

Eu já estava colocando um moletom por cima do pijama para atender a porta quando ouvi um barulho. Ignorei, pensando que era qualquer coisa normal, ou lá de fora. Estava passando pela porta do meu quarto e então ouvi o mesmo barulho, mais alto. Olhei para trás e tinha uma pedra no chão do meu quarto, e minha janela estava quebrada. Soltei um suspiro enquanto me dirigia até minha janela, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Emma! – Olhei para ver quem era.

- August, o que você está fazendo? Sabe que horas são? Vai dormir! Sua mãe deve estar te esperando! – Era meu vizinho festeiro.

- Me deixa entrar, preciso falar contigo. – Ele estava... Chorando?

- Não, se quer falar comigo, me chama amanhã de dia, isso não é hora para conversar! – Saí da janela e fechei minha cortina.

- Emma! – August gritava meu nome repetidamente, ele deveria estar bêbado.

Desci as escadas correndo tropeçando num degrau e quase caindo, e depois abri a porta da casa.

- August, August! – Ele ainda não tinha me visto e continuava gritando.

Os vizinhos com certeza acordaram com os gritos dele e vão falar para meus pais, preciso pensar em alguma desculpa até amanhã de tarde.

- August! – Gritei e ele me viu. Veio correndo em minha direção.

- Emma, por favor. – Ele me abraçou.

- Me solta! Entra logo. – August entrou e logo fechei a porta. – O que você quer? Eu estava quase dormindo! – Ele já estava no meio da sala, de costas para mim, parado. – August?

Ele se virou lentamente e pude ver a diferença em seus olhos. Eles estavam completamente pretos. Naquele momento eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas pelo meu instinto, não era nada bom.

- Vamos jogar um jogo? Eu prometo que será divertido. – Logo que August falou isso veio caminhando em minha direção.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, a não ser me lembrar do que eu havia pensado alguns minutos atrás "deve ser um serial killer", cheguei perto.

- O que... O que... – Eu não conseguia terminar a frase porque estava tremendo.

Ele se aproximou mais e quando vi eu já estava no chão do outro lado da sala, após ele ter me jogado contra um espelho na parede. Senti minhas costas doendo muito. Abri meus olhos mesmo sendo difícil por causa da dor que estava sentindo, e pude ver August se aproximando de mim antes de tudo em minha volta ficar preto.

Abri os olhos e percebi que estava sentada no bando da minha varanda, na minha casa. Na minha primeira casa, em Dallas, antes de nos mudarmos para San Diego.

- Olá Emma. – Pulei de susto e me levantei.

Um homem com um sobretudo bege apareceu como mágica ao meu lado. Cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Admito muito atraente, mas estava com medo dele. Fiquei paralisada encarando-o, esperando que ele falasse mais alguma coisa.

- Você deve estar assustada. – Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas como um sinal de "O que você acha?". E continuei encarando-o. – Meu nome é Castiel.

Castiel deveria estar brincando comigo. Toda vez que falava alguma coisa, logo olhava tudo ao seu redor, como se estivesse apreciando a paisagem enquanto conversava comigo. Eu também estava adorando estar na minha velha casa, mas não com ele. Eu nem conhecia Castiel.

- Quem é você? Como eu vi parar aqui? – Eu perguntei e ele continuava quieto me olhando.

- Eu sou Castiel, um anjo do Senhor. – Ele me encarou, como se estivesse falando sério. – Eu vim te ajudar, mas você precisa me escutar, Emma. – Castiel se levantou e ficou muito perto de mim. Eu estava começando a acreditar em todo esse papo.

- Pode falar. – Eu disse, esperando que fosse algo normal.

- Aquele demônio que possuiu seu amigo é muito perigoso, você não poderá exorcizar ele sozinha, irá precisar de ajuda.

- Demônio? Você está dizendo que August está possuído? – Castiel concordou com a cabeça. – E você quer que eu o exorcize? Que eu exorcize um demônio? Você está brincando, não é? E tudo isso, é um sonho. Um sonho que vou acordar agora que... – Me belisquei e nada aconteceu.

- Eu estou controlando seu sonho, Emma. Você só irá acordar quando eu decidir. – Isso me deixou com muito medo.

- O quê? Para com essa bobagem! Eu só quero acordar! Quero voltar a ler o livro, dormir e depois rir de toda essa história de demônio e anjo, por favor! – Eu já estava gritando.

- Emma, você só está sonhando agora. August realmente está possuído, e você realmente desmaiou depois que caiu no chão. Eu entrei no seu sonho para te ajudar a exorcizar esse demônio mandando-o de volta para o inferno e salvar August. Você vai me ouvir ou não? – Castiel estava me segurando. Suas mãos estavam em meus ombros, e ele estava apertando forte como se quisesse que eu acreditasse nisso.

Eu estava acreditando, mas não queria. Castiel me encarou por um bom tempo e depois me soltou. Comecei a chorar e então me levou de volta até o banco, e começou a me explicar o que eu deveria fazer.

- Castiel, você tem certeza disso? – Eu entendi o plano dele, mas estava com medo de que desse tudo errado. – Tem certeza que eles vão chegar a tempo? Esse Sam, Dean?

- Tenho, mas você precisa confiar em mim. Eu já falei com eles quando recebi a notícia que esse demônio estava por aqui. Estamos procurando-o faz um tempo. Ele possui pessoas e se diverte fazendo-as matarem as pessoas que mais amam. Precisamos parar com isso. – Isso me deixou chocada. Precisava conversar com August urgente. E vou, depois de mandarmos aquele demônio desgraçado para o lugar de onde ele veio. – Sam e Dean já estão no carro, vindo pra cá. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Sorri meio fraco para Castiel e logo ele encostou seu dedo na minha testa. Assim que abri os olhos eu já estava na mesma sala onde tudo havia começado. Olhei ao meu redor e não vi August em lugar nenhum. Suspirei e lembrei-me de tudo que Castiel havia me falado. Eu precisava conversar com esse demônio para dar tempo de Sam e Dean chegarem e exorcizarem ele. Se não der certo, estarei morta quando chegarem. E esse demônio também continuará fazendo a mesma coisa com outras pessoas.

Eu ainda estava com dor em todo corpo. Tentei me mexer, mas então percebi que estava amarrada a uma cadeira e com uma fita adesiva em minha boca, eu estava muito ferrada.

- Olha quem acordou. – August apareceu na porta da cozinha e então foi até a mesa da sala que estava a minha frente.

Ele se aproximou dela e abriu uma maleta. Não pude evitar e comecei a chorar, só tinham armas ali dentro. August então se virou de costas para mim, mas pude o ver pegando uma faca. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente, e de repente, num ato rápido, ele me bateu na cabeça.

- Para de chorar, vadia. Prometo que não vai doer. – Ele chegou mais perto com um sorriso no rosto, quando uma música começou a tocar.

August continuou no mesmo estado e então se virou e largou a faca na mesa.

- Fique bem quietinha ou eu mato toda sua vizinhança. – Ele disse me encarando e logo subiu as escadas e seguindo a música.

Quando não conseguia mais vê-lo comecei a me mexer tentando me soltar, mas ele tinha me amarrado muito forte, e não tinha nada para me ajudar que estivesse perto de mim o suficiente. O plano de Castiel foi por água abaixo. Minha única esperança agora era Sam e Dean, eles precisam chegar a tempo. Comecei a pensar em Castiel para tentar ver se ele aparecia ou algo assim, mas então me lembrei de que no sonho ele havia dito que estava proibido de aparecer na terra por enquanto devido ao que tinha feito lá em cima. Óbvio que não perguntei por que, para um anjo ser proibido de fazer alguma coisa, deve ser algo muito ruim.

Comecei a ouvir os passos de August enquanto ele descia as escadas. Minha vida tinha acabado ali. Sam e Dean ainda não haviam chegado, e aquele demônio que estava possuindo meu vizinho, meu amigo, meu colega, meu ex-namorado, estava prestes a me matar. Não havia nada eu pudesse fazer.

- É, parece que ligaram pra você por engano. Afinal, quem iria falar com você a essa hora da manhã? Ninguém fala contigo nem de dia, iam falar de madrugada? – August segurava meu celular e largou do lado da maleta em cima da mesa.

Ele pegou a mesma faca de antes e eu comecei a chorar novamente.

- Onde nós estávamos? – A campainha tocou.

Pude perceber que August ficou olhando para porta por um tempo, sem saber o que fazer. Então vi que ele sorriu.

- Parece que temos mais um jogador. – Ele olhou pra mim e foi em direção à porta com a faca escondida em baixo de sua camisa.

Tentei controlar meu choro e quando levantei a cabeça vi que havia alguém escondido atrás do sofá que ficava do lado da mesa. Olhei para ver onde August estava e ele tinha saído de casa. Fiquei com medo de que ele matasse quem quer que fosse. O homem que estava escondido fez sinal de silêncio para mim e mexeu sua boca tentando me falar alguma coisa, "Sam". E apontou para si mesmo. Ele estava aqui, não acreditei. Mas cadê o irmão dele?

Ouvi um barulho de pancada vindo da porta e pulei de susto. Olhei e vi alguém segurando August. Alguém havia esfaqueado ele.

- Sam! – O homem - que presumi ser Dean - falou, deixando August no chão e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Eu sou o Sam, o Castiel deve ter falado contigo. – Ele disse me soltando. – Castiel nos mandou uma mensagem dizendo que você estava amarrada e que conseguiu fazer seu celular tocar, para conseguirmos entrar na sua casa.

- Sim, obrigada. – Eu estava muito aliviada, mas preocupada. – E o August? O Castiel falou que vocês só exorcizariam o demônio.

- Sim, mas ele é muito forte. August precisará de ajuda depois disso tudo, mas tenho certeza que ficará bem. – Sam me soltou da cadeira e logo foi ajudar Dean.

Os dois amarraram August na mesma cadeira que eu estava antes, e me pediram ajudar para desenhar um símbolo – que logo me falaram que se chamava pentagrama - no chão porque ele iria se recuperar daqui a alguns minutos e precisávamos ser rápidos. Estava tudo pronto para o exorcismo. Sam e Dean comentaram que já era pra ele ter acordado, porque aquela faca não o machucaria tanto assim.

- Emma? – August disse e levantou a cabeça lentamente.

- August? - Tentei me aproximar dele, mas Dean me segurou.

- Não é ele falando, o demônio só quer te enganar. – Ele disse me encarando. – Sam. – Dean olhou para Sam que logo abriu um livro estranho.

- Emma, vamos precisar de sua ajuda. – Sam falou e eu só concordei com a cabeça. – Segura esse livro, você precisa ler junto com a gente. – Ele me alcançou o livro e apontou o que eu deveria ler.

Sam e Dean começaram a dizer aquelas palavras numa língua diferente e logo os dois me encararam apontando para o livro. Demorei um pouco, mas me achei. Nós três líamos o exorcismo enquanto August se remexia muito e eu estava quase chorando de novo. Estava preocupada com o que aconteceria com August depois que aquilo acabasse. Ele parou de se mexer e pude ver uma fumaça preta saindo da boca dele. Então caí no chão depois de Sam ter se jogado por cima de mim para eu não ser pega pela fumaça.

Depois que Sam e Dean soltaram August, deixaram ele deitado no sofá e me ajudaram a fazer alguns curativos. Os dois falaram que o estado dele estava melhor do que esperavam, e isso era muito bom. Respirei aliviada ao ouvir aquilo. Eu ofereci para eles dormirem ali mesmo porque viajar a essa hora era uma tortura ainda mais depois de todo o tempo que passaram na estrada para chegarem aqui.

Quando amanheceu, levei August para a casa dele e disse para a Sra. Kaloi que ele havia ido à minha casa depois da festa – o que não era mentira – mas ao subir as escadas, tropeçou e caiu. Isso com certeza explicaria os machucados dele. Voltei pra minha casa e me deparei com Sam e Dean guardando suas mochilas no porta-malas do Impala.

- Obrigada, mesmo! – Eu agradeci.

- Não tem problema, é nosso trabalho. – Dean disse.

- Pode ser apenas o trabalho pra vocês, mas pra mim não. E com certeza nem pro August. Vocês nos salvaram, eu serei eternamente grata!

- Olha, agora que vocês sabem disso, podem nos chamar se tiver outro problema assim. – Sam falou.

- Tudo bem, mas espero que não aconteça de novo. – Os dois sorriram.

- Ah... – Dean disse e mexeu no seu bolso. – Um pra você e outro para August. – E me entregou dois escapulários.

- Obrigada, mas como vocês vão se proteger? – Perguntei e os dois abaixaram a camisa mostrando o pentagrama que haviam tatuado em seus peitos. – Ah.

- Então, tchau Emma. – Sam disse e os dois entraram no carro.

- Tchau. – Eu respondi.

Dean ligou o carro e logo pude ver o Impala se distanciando ao poucos enquanto tocava uma música de Rock.


End file.
